A Night of Stars
by CrystalicCinder
Summary: Nieghborhoodstuck;Fluff at first;NSFW; Karkat decides to show Jade a secret and it takes her breath away.


Jadekat Fanfiction

Neighborhoodstuck

This is my first fanfic so I gave it my second best shot. Enjoy. and btw Happy 4th of July!-

"karkat? what are you doing here?" Jade peers out her window, emerald green eyes wide begind her glasses. "do you know how late it is?" Karkat looked up at her, hands in his pockets as he looked up at her. "I KNOW HOW FUCKING LATE IT IS..JUST COME DOWN HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

"okay okay jeez chill out. ill be right down." She closed the window and grabbed a light jacket and throwing it over her pajama top on the way down outside. He met up with her , kind of relieved that she came. "Hey." She looked up at him questioningly. "whats going on?"

He looked down, feeling a little bad for bringing her out in the cold. "I just wanted to see if you'd want to maybe take a walk around with me?" He looked back up at her, offering a small smile. "You know, stars, moon, all that shit...and I know it's a stupid reason to drag you out here. You can go back to sleep if you want.." Jade chewed on her bottom lip a little bit, weighing her options. "well you know if my grandpa checks on me and sees im not there he'll come looking for me and probably murder us both but, yeah. that sounds nice" He perked up a bit, not expecting her to agree to him. "Thanks. Sorry about the risk of getting us murdered though." She giggled at that, shaking her head. "its ok. lead the way" Karkat nods and starts walking along the sidewalk towards where everyone knows leads to a dead end, which spiked Jade's curiousity. "I jave to show you something too."

"oooh now im curious karkat! what are you showing me?"

He laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. "It's a secret Jade." She reached over, taking a hold of his arm nonchalantly as they walked. "i can keep a secret" He glances down there arms for a bit before looking up at her. "I know, but it's a surprise."

"ugh no fun. it better not scare me!" It won't. I promise. It will more likely...amaze you." They reached the dead end, but karkat kept walking ahead, findinga small path behind some bushes. He pulled them apart for her. "Through here." "oh i see! thanks" Jade wiggled herself through as he instructs, looking around interestingly as he followed after path soon leads them to a forest and it starts going upward. It eventually ends and seems to open up to a big rock which overhangs off the hill, offering them a big view over town and the star lit sky. He turned to look at her. "I hope you like it.." She looked with wide eyes, her glasses reflecting the lights above. "wow thats beautiful. breath taking even"

He walked ahead and sat on the edge of the rock, her doing the same. "thank you for sharing karkat" He blushed a bit at her closeness. "No problem. I would always come here as a kid. It was fun since everyone used to pick on me and this was where I could be free from it all." She leaned over a little on him and he smiled softly at the contact, his hand inching closer to hers. She closed the distance between their hands, a wide toothy smile on her face as he laced their fingers together.

"So..um..would you want to come back here again? With me?" He turned and looked at her, not realizing how close they actually were as his gaze was filled with her lime green eyes. "of course. id love to!" He smiled. "Beautiful..." She looked at him curiously. "what?" A light crimson flushed to his cheeks. "Your eyes..." She giggled nervously a little, breaking eye contact with him finally. "thank you" He snapped out of it, turning back to look at the stars. "I'm just telling the truth."

"still thats very nice of you." He shrugged. "It was nothin.. So, when do you want to start heading back? Or did you fall in love with this place?" He smirked, turning back to face her. "im pretty sure in love with it. It's stunning." "Heh, I would've showed you sooner if I'd known you'd like it this much." A little while passes as they both take in more of the view and absorbing eachothers heat. "Hey Jade? Is it true you and Dave are dating?" She squeezes his hand a little, her eyes close tiredly as she continues to lean on him. "why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious" She frowns a bit. "it was true" His expression turned worried. "Was? What happened?" She shrugged. "i dont know we sort of just...drifted apart yknow. we decided wed be better friends and besides, it was sort of exhausting being the mature one all the time" He can't help but feel a little happy that she's no longer with that prick. "So is he hittin it with Terezi now?" "i think hes just enjoying being single"

"Heh. Well it's no fun. I can tell him that." He sighs. "im sure youll find the perfect one for you karkat." He looks down, giving a small disbelieved snort. "Jade, I'm a fucking reject. Who the hell would want to date me?" She gave him a small smile, tilting his chin up. "youre not a reject. who do you have a crush on?" He sighed again, mumbling something incoherent. "who? speak up silly"

"It's you! Okay? I have a crush on you." She smiled and gave a little giggle. "good." He gave her a questioning look. "Good? Did you even hear me right?" She giggled again, nodding against him. "Then why the hell are you saying it's 'good'?" She looked up at him, a light blush on her face. "because i have a crush on you too. like, a big one" He grinned at that, feeling his heart swell up. "I bet I have a bigger one." "oh yeah? prove it mister vantas" He smirked at her, his eyes half lidded. "Okay Miss Harley." He leans over and kisses her softly on the lips, his free hand moving up to caress her face.


End file.
